Functions such as phone book, calendar, clock, calculator and reminder are commonly available in mobile phone terminals of today. Although being rudimental, they have until now provided users with administrative support when performing business in a small scale business operation.
An example of a mobile phone having such functionality is the Nokia 6250 GSM telephone, as described in it's user guide 9352583, issue 2.
However, there are a number of drawbacks related to mobile phones in the prior art when considering them as tools for handling business relations, resource bookings and cash register functions for a small business operation. Namely, it is often necessary to utilize other forms of tools together with the phone, such as a computer or note books. Needless to say, computers are expensive and note books are not very flexible.
Moreover, there is typically a lack of, co-operation and communication of information between different functions of the phone. Moreover, information input via the keyboard is usually cumbersome if not difficult.